powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zordon's Academy of Rangers
Zordon's Academy of Rangers (Occasionally referred to as Z.A.R and/or Ranger Academy) is the X-Rangers' main headquarters/command center in Power Rangers: X. "This is academy is not any ordinary school. It is a step. A step to become a hero." - Sigma History The academy was founded by Sigma. Sigma was a true disciple of Zordon; learned everything about the lauded wizard. Sigma dedicated his life to follow Zordon's way and carry out Zordon's legacy. In order to do so, Sigma wanted to train potential rangers (ordinary kids/teens who will be ready when the time comes to become the Power Rangers whenever the time comes). Thus Sigma went back to Angel Grove to the spot where the original Command Center was located. The same spot the center was destroyed by Rito and Goldar. Sigma thus built the academy on the very same foundation of where the original Command Center once stood. Sigma have recruited other teachers who wants to teach everything about the Power Ranger history. Sigma even dedicated a four year course entirely to Zordon from the beginning of his life to the end. Other courses he instituted included the studying of the morphers, zords, megazords, weapons, villains, and key historic events that happened to every ranger team that has given the responsibility from the Morphing Grid. Sigma wants these potential rangers to learn everything the past rangers did, so one day they will continue what Zordon started. Division X During the construction of the academy, Sigma used the remains of the Power Chamber (the command center basement used in Zeo and Turbo) and reformed it into a separate division only for emergencies. The real reason in case a evil force has decided to strike. Sigma put the division in stand by mode and was hoping to never use it. However upon learning a evil syndicate known as the Umbra Faction is after the lost object, the Book of Zordon--in which Sigma noticed the book contained key info to the location of a powerful weapon that can re-shift the universe. Sigma decides to activate the division and seek seniors (Landon, Ella, Griffin, Jodi, and Wyatt) to become the X-Rangers; with assistance from Holly, Dr. Roscoe, and Beta. Staff *Chancellor Sigma - Founder/Headmaster; Professor of Zordonlogy *Mr. Pace - Disciplinarian/Director of Student Affairs *Ms. Lo - Sigma's sectary and main assistant *Ms. Piper - The academy's secretary *Mrs. Holiday/"Holly" - Professor of Weaponology *Dr. Roscoe - Professor of Robotics *Mr. Charlie - Professor of Morphing Physics *Ms. Dandelion - Professor of Botany and Chemistry *Ms. Lee - Professor of Ranger History I (Pro-Zordon) *Mr. Oliver - Professor of Zoology *Ms. Winterfly - Professor of Ranger History II (Post-Zordon) *Mr. Holbrook - Professor of Villainology *Mr. Summers - Professor of Defense and Fighting Class year format 1st Year *Zordonlogy (Zordon's Beginnings) *Weaponology (Learning the Weapons and Functions) *Robotics (Zords and Androids) *Chemistry (Magic) *Zoology (Animal inspiration/Dinosaurs era) *Ranger History I (Mighty Morphin era to Space era) 2nd Year *Zordonlogy (Zordon's wars) *Weaponology (Weapon fusion) *Robotics (Megazords) *Botany (Elements) *Zoology (Mythical beasts/) *Ranger History II (Lost Galaxy era to Megaforce era) 3rd Year *Zordonlogy (Zordon's greatest achievements) *Weaponology (Building and Using the Weapons for defense) *Morphing Physics (Morphing Grid history; connection of the grid) *Villainology (Rita to Vekkar) *Defense and Fighting (Learning the techniques) *Ranger History III (The Saga of the Sixth Ranger) 4th Year *Zordonlogy (Zordon's legacy) *Weaponology (Morphers) *Morphing Physics (Learn the dynamics of the morpher) *Villainology (Learning the true villain) *Defense and Fighting (Training under the techniques) *Graduation (Ceremony) The Ceremony In order to graduate from the academy, not only the potential ranger must contain a solid good standing overall the four years, but they must pass the R.A.F' (Ranger Assessment Final). That final will culminate nearly all the courses of the past four years plus a essay that tells the potential what will he/she do once they become a Power Ranger and values they half to defend. Once the seniors have taken the R.A.F and pass it, they will graduate with high honors and receive a token. That token signifies the "readiness" of when that time is called and he/she will be chosen to become a Power Ranger. They will have the knowledge and expectations that was forged from Zordon's teachings. Zordon's presence Zordon's presence is seen throughout the academy. Images of Zordon, the original Command Center, the first Power Rangers team,other Ranger teams and their mentors, and key battle scenes is seen throughout the hallways. At the lobby, there is a plaque on the lobby wall with Zordon's immortal words: "May the Power Protect You Always." - Zordon Near the outside corridor rest a tube-like waterfall fountain; with a holographic image of Zordon on the waterfall. Below the fountain is a inscription. It reads: "My spirit will live on forever in all that is good." - Zordon Appearance(s) The academy is seen so far in only one series. (It can change) *''Power Rangers: X'' (42 episodes) Category:Talix Category:Historic Rangers Category:Power Rangers: X Category:Locations